


As If I'm Human

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Sometimes Cassian has to flirt or more with a target to do his duty and get the information he needs.K-2SO is not happy about it.But when he's the one getting attention Cassian isn't any better at keeping his jealousy at bay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=11836#cmt11836) prompt on the Rogue One kinkmeme
> 
> Come by, have a look, leave a prompt or a fill if you feel like it :)

Another night and another seedy bar in the underbelly of yet another industrialized planet. Cassian idly wished for an informant on Naboo or Alderran or even Dantooine. Somewhere with a nice scenery. 

“Join the Alliance, you said. See the galaxy, you said. And yet here we are in the ugliest corner of an ugly planet that looks identical to the last ten we’ve been to”, K-2SO complained next to him.

Even though it was exactly what Cassian had thought he felt that one of them should be the optimistic one. Usually that meant him. K-2SO had only been optimistic on one memorable occasion that had ended with the explosion of a droid factory. “That’s not true, Kay. Arkanis looked nothing like this.”

“That’s because Arkanis is an abomination – “The wall of noise they encountered as they entered the bar drowned out K-2SO’s numerous complaints about Arkanis. Not that Cassian couldn’t recite them in his sleep. Taking a droid to a planet where it rained 98% of the time may not have been a good idea. But where Cassian went, K-2SO went, that was how they worked.

“Do you see our contact?” Cassian interrupted K-2SO who was still going on about Arkanis.

K-2SO looked around. “Splicer at the corner table, neon-coloured nano-hair, I don’t like her.”

Cassian followed K-2SO’s directions and found the the woman in question. She was eyeing him like she wanted to eat him, either figuratively or literally. So it was going to be that kind of meeting, Cassian thought with resignation as they approached her table.

“By the light of Lothal’s moons – “Cassian started the phrase as if he was speaking to K-2SO and as if it was the beginning of a curse, just in case someone was listening in.

“By the light of Lothal’s moons indeed”, the woman repeated and gestured to the seat next to her. “And here I was concerned you wouldn’t show up…” She raked her eyes over Cassian’s body and rested a hand on his arm.

“There is a 37.9% chance of you being an impostor so of course we had to make sure at first”, K-2SO said.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say your droid doesn’t like me.” Her hand slid a little further up Cassian’s arm.

“Did you know that gene-splicing carries a 56.8% risk of developing certifiable insanity?” K-2SO told her with a look at her implants. “And nano-hair has an 11.4% risk of spontaneous explosion.”

Cassian took a deep breath and said, “It’s a programming quirk. Don’t mind him. He’s like this with everyone.”

“Even you, his master?” She asked in a sultry voice.

“Chances of catching an STD from a random encounter are 20.9%.”

Cassian tried very hard not to grin. “Yes.”

“Then why don’t you order him back to your ship so we can conclude our business in peace?” Her eyes were roaming over Cassian’s body as she was already seeing him naked. 

“There is a 6.5% chance she is going to kill you as soon as I leave.”

“Your droid is a pessimist, too.”

“Did I say 6.5%? I meant 65%”, K-2SO said and Cassian could feel his lips twitch.

“Maybe we should finish our business now”, he told her. “Before you shoot him out of irritation and then I have to shoot you because he’s my favourite.”

If she noticed K-2SO preening a little at Cassian’s comment then she didn’t say anything. “There are very few men who’d give their droid preference over me.”

“I did steal him right out under the Empire’s nose.”

“Why don’t you tell me that story and I tell you mine? I’ve heard it’s quite an interesting story about a section of the Tech Union that is shall we say, discontent with the current situation.” Her voice had a steely undertone and Cassian knew she wasn’t going to let him walk out of here without getting what she wanted.

Cassian tilted his head and glanced at her from under his lashes, a smile playing around his lips. “It is a funny story actually.”

“Not one for such a public place though.” She caught his eyes and licked her lips. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“It’s a really boring story”, K-2SO chimed in. “It is perfectly safe for a recollection in public.”

“I could take a look at your droid’s programming if you want it to shut up.” There was just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“That won’t be necessary”, Cassian replied and without taking his eyes off her added, “Go back to the ship, Kay”

“But – “

“Go back to the ship”, Cassian interrupted him, pronouncing every word. “That’s an order.”

“65%”, K-2SO said before he walked away. Cassian could feel the disapproval and anger roll off him even without looking at him. 

/

“So you’re not dead”, was how Cassian was greeted when he finally did come back to the ship. It was the clipped kind of tone K-2SO used when he was angry with Cassian.

“You’re not always right”, Cassian said. An apology lay on his tongue but he withstood the urge to actually say it. He had done what was necessary to fulfil his duty, he didn’t need to apologise for that.

“I’m usually not wrong either. Was her intel at least worth the potentially life threatening and most likely very uncomfortable std she probably gave you?”

“It is”, Cassian said and stood in front of K-2SO who was sitting in the pilot seat albeit rotated to the side. “You crossed the line. A bit more and you would’ve pissed her off so much she wouldn’t have given it to us.”

“The odds for that were less than 45% at all times.” K-2SO defended himself but it sounded half-hearted.

“You know that I do this because it’s my job, my duty to the Alliance, not because I enjoy it.”

“I don’t like it when you do it.”

“I know but you don’t need to be jealous. I’m not interested in any of them.”

“They are organic like you.”

Cassian gave in to his urges and rested a hand on K-2SO’s shoulder. “And if I wanted to be with an organic, I would be.”

“I do not require physical reassurance”, K-2SO replied to Cassian’s gesture.

“Yeah? Tough luck, you’re dating a human who does.” Cassian climbed on K-2SO’s lap and leaned against him.

“Organics”, K-2SO sighed but he wrapped his arm around Cassian’s middle to hold him close anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain Andor, nice to meet you”, the contact from the Tech Union said and shook Cassian’s hand. When he looked at K-2SO his eyes lit up. “And you’re one of the Kx strategic assessment droids, are you not…?”

“K-2SO”, Cassian filled in.

“I’ve always wanted to meet one of your series, K-2SO”, the Tech said and held out his hand for him as well. It was such an unexpected gesture that even K-2SO needed a moment to process it. But just when it looked like the situation was going for an awkward turn, he took the offered hand and shook it.

“I wouldn’t have expected to find one of your kind amongst the rebels. Was it your own choice or were you reprogrammed?” He continued.

“I let Captain Andor change my Imperial coding after he gave a good argument why his cause wasn’t doomed and why it would be more fun to serve the Alliance than the Empire.”

“Did you notice a change in sentience when that was done? I heard your series was built with even more sentience than the super commando droids from the clone wars.”

“Erasing the Imperial subroutines freed up considerable resources in that regard.”

The Tech looked deeply fascinated. “And your casing? May I touch it?”

K-2SO nodded and Cassian felt irrationally annoyed when the Tech rested his hand on K-2SO’s chest. “Is that durasteel? That is amazing. What about the heat dispensation…”

Cassian watched as the Tech and K-2SO went into more and more details until he couldn’t follow the conversation anymore. Both of them seemed to have forgotten that he was here or why all of them had come here in the first place.

“Should we speak about the reason we’re here?” Cassian asked, interrupting the Tech and K-2SO.

“Of course, of course, I’m sorry Captain Andor”, the Tech replied. “You have to understand that Arana Tech keep their technology under a tight lid and to meet a Kx droid that has such agency and strong personality is fascinating.”

“It’s equally nice to meet someone who appreciates it”, K-2SO said which for some reason grated on Cassian’s mood.

“If you wanted to stay with the Empire you should’ve said so”, Cassia muttered.

“That was not what I was implying”, K-2SO said because of course he had heard Cassian. “What I was implying is that the Rebellion takes my skills for granted.”

“Not like you’re doing anything I don’t do.”

“You got a promotion for Arkanis, I didn’t.”

The Tech had watched their argument with unveiled curiosity. “I would like to do some tests with you to measure your IQ and EQ if you don’t mind”, he asked K-2SO. “I’d like to take a closer look at your body as well but I understand if you think it’s too intimate or risky.”

“That sounds interesting – “, K-2SO started to say but Cassian interrupted him.

“We don’t have time for that.”

“It wouldn’t take long”, the Tech assured him. “And since you reprogrammed him the results should be as interesting to you as to Kay.”

It was the casual use of Cassian’s nickname for K-2SO that snapped the last piece of patience Cassian had for this situation. He wasn’t the only one to call K-2SO Kay but the Tech had met him only half an hour ago. 

“That’s not what we came here for.”

“But Cassian – “

“Shut up. That’s an order”, Cassian barked and the moment the words left his mouth he realized he had fucked up.

“Very well, Captain”, K-2SO said and those were the last words he spoke to Cassian for the rest of the day. He also kept more distance between them than usually and Cassian felt every inch of it. The Tech shot them a few curious glances but he didn’t ask about running tests with K-2SO again and addressed only Cassian with anything he said.

As they had agreed to stay overnight Cassian got his own room but when he turned to K-2SO to ask him if he needed to get the charging cable from their shuttle, K-2SO was already asking the Tech where the charging bay for the droids was. Once he had gotten his answer he walked away without sparing Cassian a second glance.

It continued like this for the next day as well. K-2SO barely said anything to Cassian except “Yes, Captain” and kept the distance between them even if Cassian tried to get closer.

“I’m sorry”, Cassian said when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. They were back on their ship, back in hyperspace and K-2SO still hadn’t said anything more than absolutely necessary. K-2SO was never quiet, he never held back with his opinion and he had never given Cassian the silent treatment before.

“Why are you like this?” K-2SO asked angrily. “You tell me that you’re only doing your duty when you let people flirt with you or touch you or fuck you. You tell me it doesn’t mean anything. You tell me I shouldn’t be jealous, which I am by the way. Every single time. But you’re doing the same and suddenly it’s okay?”

“I’m sorry”, Cassian repeated. “And no, it’s not okay. What I said was wrong. I guess...I’m not as used to this as you are.”

“I’m not used to it. I endure it. And I lash out at them, not at you.” There was an explanation for that and they both knew it. In his anger Cassian had fallen back on the all too common assumption that droids didn’t have feelings that could be hurt.

“Kay...” Cassian wanted to say sorry again but it felt inadequate. He said it anyway, reaching out, his hand hovering halfway between them because he wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to touch K-2SO or not.

“I’d like some physical reassurance”, K-2SO said quietly just as the silence between them threatened to become suffocating.

Cassian let his hand close the distance between them, wrapped it around K-2SO’s arm and keeping it there, walked around him until they were face to face. Cassian looked up into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I had nothing...no one before I found you. And I’m scared that I will have nothing again should you decide to leave.”

It took K-2SO a moment to process his confession, Cassian could recognise it from the confused movements of his eyes. But when he had K-2SO lifted his free hand and brushed a strand of Cassian’s hair behind his ear. It was such a delicate gesture that most people would’ve thought it impossible for a large droid built for war like K-2SO but Cassian knew that he was capable of all kinds of impossible things.

“The odds of me leaving your side voluntarily are less than 0.001%”, K-2SO said and leaned their foreheads together. 

“Yeah”, Cassian said hoarsely. “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
